A phlebectomy is a surgical operation, primarily affecting the lower limbs, which consists of removing segments of varicose veins, said varicose veins being unattractive, painful, and accompanied by an alteration in the circulatory condition which carries a risk of complications.
To allow this removal, the surgeon makes an incision in the patient's skin. He then grasps the vein using a hook known as a “Muller hook,” then removes it using “Halsted” or equivalent forceps, inserted into the incision.
However, the use of this type of forceps has the drawback of requiring a relatively large incision, i.e. at least 4 to 5 mm. In fact, the width of the jaws, and particularly the branches, requires a large incision. In particular, the spacing of the branches when the forceps is opened is relatively significant and increases the necessary size of the incisions.
Furthermore, the larger the radius of action of the forceps, the larger the space between the branches. Thus, when the segments of vein to be removed are at a significant distance from the incision, the practitioner must use a forceps with a significant length to make a number of incisions so as to limit the distances between the incisions and the vein segments to be removed and, as a result, the width of the incisions.
Furthermore, these forceps are not very ergonomic. On the one hand, they do not allow sufficient gripping of the vein segments, such that the practitioner is sometimes several attempts by the practitioner are sometimes necessary to remove them. On the other hand, the manipulation of the handling branches near the patient's skin is not easy.